


Do You Ever Just... Yearn?

by weepingalpacafuneral



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Claire Temple Centric Fic!, Claire Temple Deserves Better, Claire Temple is So Done, Colleen is pining. she's yearning, Couch Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Healthy Relationships, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Multi, Rated T for swearing, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, and she cares for her mental and emotional health accordingly!, and she gets it!, the best bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingalpacafuneral/pseuds/weepingalpacafuneral
Summary: Claire Temple is tired, she is technically unemployed because ninjas and also corruption, she's playing night nurse to New York's many vigilantes, and she's kind of maybe falling for her closest female friend.  She does not want this.  She wants a nice vacation in the country, not another goddamn ninja fiasco.Featuring:Gay?  Gay.  Very Gay.Matthew Murdock having a problem with sleeping with vigilantes.Foggy Nelson the vigilante wrangler.And of course, Claire Temple standing up for herself and taking care of herself, and maybe getting a girlfriend in the process.
Relationships: Claire Temple & Colleen Wing, Claire Temple/Colleen Wing, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Claire Temple, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Natasha Romanov, Past Luke Cage/Claire Temple, Past Matt Murdock/A lot of the vigilantes he encounters (more to be added), Past Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Do You Ever Just... Yearn?

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Mentions of blood and past character injuries/ medical treatment.
> 
> Text message abbreviations:  
> CT: Claire Temple  
> CW: Colleen Wing

Claire wakes up covered in blood and one of Matt's god awful blankets that only an incredibly masochistic blind man could have in his apartment. Matt was gone, of course. Foggy had left a note thanking her, with an IOU for brunch. Foggy always finds the best brunch places, so she'll take that as payment for helping out with their shared asshole's 4th collapsed lung on short notice. It’s not like she has a job, anymore.

Cleaning up her supplies, Claire realized that she did not, in fact, have clothes that she could leave Matt's apartment in. Even for Hell's Kitchen, covered in blood wasn't exactly an inconspicuous fashion choice, and most of the clothing Matt apparently owned was suits. Besides, she wasn't going to wear his clothes. That just seemed... well, it seemed weird, given how their relationship had gone. Given how all of Matt's relationships have gone, actually. There really should be an "I slept with Matt Murdock/Daredevil club". 

CT: Hey can you bring some of my clothes to Matt's apartment?

CW: yeah of course  
CW: rough night?

CT: kind of

CW: i'll be there soon

Doing her best to try and clean herself up, and when that failed, clean her equipment, Claire found an old pot of coffee and a half-empty whiskey bottle. What the hell, she’s unemployed anyways, unless you count keeping vigilantes from dying on a semi-weekly basis. She poured a good finger of whiskey into the pot, raising it to her lips as the door swung open.

"Colleen? I didn't think the door was open-"

"Pulling a Hawkeye?" The woman standing in the threshold of Matt's door was not, in fact, Colleen Wing, or anyone else Clair would have expected. Instead, a stunning red-haired woman dressed in a black leather jacket, nondescript baseball cap, and jeans was observing her from the doorway, her head cocked curiously to the side. 

"Uhm-"

"Mind if I come in?" The woman flashes Claire a brilliant smile, stepping into Matt's apartment and over the bloodied towels left from where Matt had been lying during the uncollapsing of his lung. 

"Uhm, what is happening?" It was too goddamn early in the morning for this, and if this woman was another crazy ninja ex of Matt's, she was not going to die covered in old blood on a Tuesday in Matthew Murdock’s apartment. A goddamn Tuesday, of all the days. A Tuesday.

And then Colleen was running in the door, dropping a bag of what Claire assumed were her clothes and pulling out her sword, angling it towards the mystery woman.

"Hi I'm sorry what the fuck?"

The woman sighed, leaning against a wall. "Really? I would have thought Matt would have informed his contacts better."

"I'm sorry, what is happening? If this is another crazy ninja ex thing, I am not dying for this. Like please, I have shit to do, and if I died, people might, god forbid, appreciate me for once." The woman looked at Claire quizzically, trying to clock her response before laughing. 

"I'm not Elektra."

Colleen growled. "Then who the fuck are you?" 

"Has Matt seriously not mentioned me?" She shook her head. "I'm the Black Widow. Natasha Romanov.” She muttered a bit under her breath after that, something about Steve being right, the hat does work as a disguise.

Claire put the coffee pot down. Colleen didn't put her sword down, but she loosened her stance out of what Claire assumed was shock.

"Why does Matt know the Black Widow-"

"Oh god, you-" Claire doesn't finish her sentence, but she adds another person to her imaginary "I slept with Matt Murdock/Daredevil club". 

The Black Widow- Natasha- gives her a knowing smirk before grabbing a stack of what looks like court documents and shuffling through it before finally grabbing a manila folder and walking out the door.

"Nice meeting you, by the way. And I'm still not Elektra, Ms. Wing, in case you weren’t convinced." She directed the first bit to Claire with a nod, and the last bit towards Colleen, who had finally dropped her sword and was simply staring. With that, she was out the door, which swung closed behind her.

Colleen turned to stare at Claire, and they stood in stunned silence for a while until Colleen starts babbling. "He knows. Like. An actual Avenger. Oh my god, I had such a crush on her during the whole SHIELD is HYDRA thing." She paused to consider the odds of their friend and kind of colleague Matthew Murdock/Daredevil knows, evidently pretty well, the actual Black Widow, super-spy extraordinary. "Oh my god, he totally-" She broke out laughing. "Oh my god, Claire, he slept with the Black Widow.

"He did, Colleen. He really did." She started laughing too, and the two of them were sitting on Matt's floor laughing until the door opened again.

It was Foggy, dragging Matt home from their office. Matt pouted when he was sentenced to bed rest, but Foggy made good-natured conversation, mostly joking about their respective superpowered idiots, with Colleen as Claire cleaned herself up. When Claire was finally cleaner than she was half an hour ago, Foggy gave her a hug.

"I trust you got the IOU note. Brunch. Whenever you're free." She nodded, and Foggy hugged her again. "When are you two crazy kids gonna get together?" He smiled at Claire before looking meaningfully at Colleen. Claire glares at him, before poking her head into Matt's room.

"By the way, your friend Natasha came by." Colleen joined her, sticking her head in the room like they're in an 80's movie, their heads all stacked on top of each other as they peek into a room. 

“She wondered why you hadn’t mentioned her in any general vigilante talk. And also, like.. You really-"

Matt's groan was emphatic. "Foggy, they're bullying me."

"Dude, you kind of deserve it. Also maybe you should stop sleeping with assassins."

"I'm not! And she’s a former assassin-”

"Ok that is. Not true, like at all. Well I mean the first part is. I don’t really want to know who Natasha is for fear of having another vigilante to wrangle.”

Matt groaned again.

"Do you want the list of shame?"

Colleen nodded eagerly, and Foggy grinned at her.

"Matthew..."

Claire pipes up now. "Bedrest for 2 days, Matt." Matt doesn't respond and she shrugs at Foggy.

"Matthew Micheal Murdock don’t make me do this." Matt still doesn't respond. "Alright, fine. Actually, this is kind of awkward now but I committed to this I guess, so I'm just gonna kinda list shit I guess?" Claire pats him on the back. 

"Hrrrng" Matt finally responds with something akin to a sound that a human would make. "Bedrest for 2 days." 

Foggy looks shocked by the fact that Matt agreed to bedrest. Colleen looks disappointed about not getting Matt's hook up history. Claire honestly doesn't know what to think other than that New York's vigilantes are a real clusterfuck, honestly.

"Matt if you go out I will find the Spiderkid and I will tell him about-"

"Foggy you made your point I will sleep!" Matt sounds so panicked that Claire is just a tiny bit curious about what Foggy alluded to, but she's also hit with a sudden wave of fatigue. Colleen notices the change in her bearing, and she puts a hand on Claire's shoulder to steady her. She leans into Colleen's touch just a little before stopping and steadying herself.

Colleen nods to Foggy, and they say their goodbyes. Claire has never been so happy that Colleen has a car, and unlike some people (Matt and Danny) is both licensed and competent in driving it. When they're back at Claire's apartment, Colleen walks her in, and Claire is biting her lip, trying to figure out to ask Colleen to stay when Colleen smiles at her brilliantly.

"Wanna watch shitty reality tv and fall asleep?"

She damn near kisses Colleen, but they both have partners, and they're friends, and she couldn't do that. She couldn't. 

So she hugs Colleen instead, hugs her tight, and they relax on Claire's couch, watching a rerun of I Love New York, cuddling together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are so, so appreciated, and if you want to yell about Claire, Colleen, or anyone else from the Defenders Universe, my Tumblr is https://weepingalpacafuneral.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also Claire loves I Love New York because it's hilarious and honestly she deserves something nice


End file.
